


Slow mornings, Lazy Days, fluffy shit.

by Dragony_fluff275, Homestuck_fluff296 (Dragony_fluff275)



Series: Rwby drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Night Vale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragony_fluff275/pseuds/Dragony_fluff275, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragony_fluff275/pseuds/Homestuck_fluff296
Summary: Another Lazy Day, but RWBY. Also fluffy garbage. Hehe sleep deprivation go zzzzzzz bye.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Neopolitan/Original Character, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Rwby drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Slow morning, part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WTNV, Ep. 35: Lazy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665137) by Joseph Fink, Jeffery Cranor. 



> On mobile, blah blah blah. You've had ample warning.

Ruby woke up in an unfamiliar house. She was immediately alert. She looked around, and saw... No Grimm. No high-tech industry. No... Anything, really. Suddenly, a man came in through the door. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "My name is Carlos. I'm a scientist." Ruby blinked. " Where...where am I? This doesn't look like Vale. " Carlos grinned. "One word off from the name of this town. Cecil, love, could you do the radio intro? Our guest has woken up." Another man entered the room. This one had an eye tattooed into his forehead . **ENTER EP. 1 intro lol.** Ruby felt confused. She reached for Crescent Rose, found it, picked it up, and sat RIGHT THE HELL BACK DOWN, BECAUSE WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING HE'LLL WAS THAT?!


	2. Slow morning, pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Ruby got spookedw. Plus Blake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah bah bah bah , bah bah bah bah bah. Dah dat dah dah, dun dah dat dat dah. Etc, etc.

Ruby looked in shock at the cat floating in midair. "What? W-why? How?" Carlos smiled. "This is Khoshekh, our cat. He's nice if you pet him." _Why is he floating? Why is he purple? Why does he have POISON SPINES?!_

**Meanwhile, somewhere else...**

Blake woke up, and realized that she was NOT in bed next to Yang. "Oh damn, I was so warm!" She looked around, noticing that she was in the desert. Suddenly, she heard creepy humming from behind her. "Hi friend, show me a big SMILE!!" " AHHHHHHH! WHATTHEHELLISTHAT, WHYDOESITHAVEANECKLACEMADEOFEYES?! " Blake ran away as fast as she could. 

Kevin looked sadly after the lady who he'd wanted to be friends with. He shrugged, and went back to his humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy music box of the beginning notes.


	3. Slow morning pt. 3: Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Locations for people- Ruby: Night Vale. Blake: Near Desert Bluffs 1, Night Vale. Weiss: Desert Otherworld, Night Vale. Yang: Dog Park, Night Vale. Here's my Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/user/AnImAlCrAcKdOwN

_Weiss (first person)_

I wake up, not recognizing my surroundings. "Where...am I?" There are a bunch of people around me. "Who are all of you?" I query. "We are the Masked Army. You have nothing to fear from us. We will take care of you and help you leave here." One of them says. "Where am I?" I ask. "This is the Desert Otherworld." they respond. "Alright, how do I get out of here?" "Walk to the mountain, climb it, and enter the radio station. " they answer.


	4. slow morning pt.4: Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up.

Yang woke up, opening her eyes reluctantly. Suddenly, she snapped awake when she realized she wasn't at Beacon. "Where...am I?" She looked around, noticing a _lot_ of people staring at her. "Who are all of you? Where the hell am I?! What's going on?!!" No one moved. Suddenly, one of the figures lunged at her. She dove into the fray, having an advantage due to Ember Celica. The figures backed off pretty quick, but she was still wary. From a device that seemed to be an out-of-date radio, she heard, "Welcome... To Night Vale." She fainted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter may have to wait a bit, I'm swamped for stories rn, which is my own fault.


	5. Announcement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, sorry.

Sorry guys, I won't be updating this one for a while. I need to focus on 1 story at a time. Plus I'm having writer's block here anyway. If you want a story that's being updated, check out my davekat story!

Again, sorry. \\_(* *)_/ b/c I'm on a kindle, no proper shruggie.


	6. not a chapter, just a confusion

How does this have more overall hooray it's being read than the one I'm ACTUALLY focusing on and working on? WAT


End file.
